Fates Writing
by HPandPJnerd19568
Summary: In this world, fate tells you the name of your soulmate, and your greatest enemy. It's just impossible to tell which is which. All Percy has wanted was to have his soulmate. Percy/Luke, set at the end of the fifth book, The Last Olympian, cover made by an amazing person, death, soulmates, yadayadayada. :D
1. Fates Writing

Oh Godsdamnit this shit again?  
I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN STOP ASSUMING I AM AND INTEROGATING ME FOR INFORMATION ON TRIALS OF APOLLO AND GODS OF ASGARD GODSDAMN.

This is set at the end of the fifth book, The Last Olympian. :D

Finding your soulmate wasn't actually that uncommon.

Long ago, fate had discovered a fun little way to help the humans along, to help ensure their happiness. Of course, it didn't happen unconditionally.

Everyone was worthy of knowing who their soulmate was. But only fate could decide when. Because of this, some discovered who was best for them in their early years, whilst others didn't find each other until they were on their last breath. But they always discovered each other at the same time.

Fate's system was simple. When you were ready, when you needed them the most, when you were at your lowest, whenever fate decided, the name of your soulmate appeared on the inside of your wrist.

But, no one knew which wrist. And the catch was, on the other, the name of your arch enemy was scrawled.

They happened at the same time, with no way to tell them apart. But that was how it was. How the world worked, how it had worked for as long as mankind could recall.

For some, the arch enemy could be anything. Whether it be _lag_ or maybe something like _shrimp_ in the instance of an allergy. But it was the way, and no one questioned it. Why would they?

Many of Percy's friends had found their soulmates. The sudden war and battle occurring all around him made fate decide that many needed their soulmates now more than they would later on. He was just grateful his friends had something to help them, to keep them going. That they had each other.

Percy hadn't discovered his yet, but that was fine. He didn't need one, not really. If fate decided he could go through the war alone, he would. He was fifteen, and had battled countlessly. He had been betrayed and hurt beyond what he would ever wish upon his worst enemy, but he was strong.

He repeated this to himself as he twirled along the battleground, slashing and hacking his way through dozens of monsters, struggling to get to the tower, to get to Olympus. He had to stop Luke, had to stop Kronos. If he couldn't do that, all his friends, his family, everyone would suffer.

Anticipation and exhaustion wreaked havoc on his system, cuts, gashes and bruises littered his body in large numbers, making every move hurt severely. But he had to keep going. He couldn't afford to stop.

Stumbling into Olympus took more energy than he thought it would. Looking at Luke, at Kronos, with his glowing gold eyes, it made him more terrified than he would ever admit. But he was alone, he had no one to help him. To catch him, to encourage him through this. Because fate had deemed it.

"Percy Jackson. I've been waiting." The monster spoke. For that wasn't Luke. That was a titan, using Luke. It was Luke's voice, but damaged and manipulated. It wasn't the same. Percy stood as tall as he could, and held his sword as steady as his battered nerves would allow.

"Luke, you need to fight him. Please, Luke, you know you can't do this." Percy said, voice strangled as he struggled to speak. He didn't want to fight Luke, he didn't want to have to kill him. But he would.

For a moment, one small moment, there was a flicker. A flicker of life, of recognition, of horror, of blue eyes, not gold. Percy almost smiled. Luke was fighting. He was trying. He wanted to be free. But Kronos returned, stamping him down, a snarl on his face, making Percy's blood boil.

"You stupid Demi-God, He's mine! He shall never be free. He's practically dead already. I can hear him. He wants you dead." Kronos said, sneering.

Percy could hardly hear the words. He was staring at his hand, holding his sword steady out in front of him. There, on the inside of his wrist, a name was being written slowly. It didn't hurt, though his brain couldn't understand why it didn't.

 _Luke Castellan._ Well, that made sense. That must mean his greatest enemy. It was Luke, the one who had betrayed him, had given himself up to aid the titans. Not Kronos. Kronos needed Luke to accomplish this whole thing, and Luke had given him what he needed.

Percy glanced at his other hand, where the name of his soulmate had to be. If fate was allowing him to know now, obviously he needed the knowledge. To encourage him to fight? To make him stay alive long enough to truly be united?

 _Luke Castellan._

Percy froze. _That can't be...no...NO!_

Percy stared up at Kronos in horror. The titan was staring at him in anger and confusion. The titan, who had full control over his soulmate. Panic filled Percy. He couldn't kill Luke. He couldn't kill his soulmate.

"Luke! Luke, please, fight him, please...look at your wrist, Luke, look! Fight him, please." Percy begged, dropping his weapon. Kronos furrowed his eyebrows, ununderstanding as he looked at the wrists of Luke's body.

On one wrist, the name _Kronos_ was written. On the other, _Percy Jackson_. Kronos, (or was it Luke?) froze, before suddenly thrashing. He threw himself onto the floor, before growing limp, nothing moving except for his chest as he breathed heavily.

Percy ran over, uncaring of the risk. He fell to his knees next to Luke, relief washing over him in heavy waves as blue eyes looked up at him. "Percy, nice to meet you." Luke coughed, a weak smile on his face.

"Luke-"

"Percy, he's still in here, I don't know how long I can hold him." Luke gasped out.

"Please, you have to, I-I can't lose you now, not now, please Luke." Percy whispered, holding Luke's head up off the ground.

"Percy, you have to kill me." Luke whispered.

"No-"

"Percy, if you don't Kronos will take over, kill you, and everyone else. Please, you have to. I don't want to watch myself kill everyone I love. Not anymore."

Percy knew it was ridiculous. He shouldn't feel this strongly, not yet. But all he had wanted, through every battle, every moment of torture and pain, was someone to help him. Even if they weren't there. Someone to fight for. He had wanted someone he knew would be with him, who wouldn't abandon him. Who would help him when he was down. And now…

"Don't make me kill you, please. I just got you." Percy touched his forehead to Luke's, sobs wracking his body.

"Give me the sword, Percy." Luke whispered.

"Luke, no, please don't-"

"Percy." Luke moved to make sure he was looking Percy in the eye. "I'm sorry. Give me the sword, Percy."

Tears running down his face, Percy closed his eyes as he handed Luke the sword. He moved his hands over his ears, not wanting to listen. He felt soft lips on his own, only making him cry harder as he desperately kissed back, knowing in a moment we would never feel this again. He brought his hands up to cup Luke's face, pushing his face roughly against the older man's, silently pleading for him not to do this.

And then, Percy fell back, gasping in pain. He opened his eyes, hands instinctively clutching his stomach. He looked up at Luke, who held his own blood-drenched sword in his hands.

No, not Luke. Kronos.

Gold eyes twinkled merrily at him as a twisted smile curled his face. "That was quite entertaining. Goodbye, Percy Jackson."

Percy could only watch in horror as his own blade slit his throat.


	2. Victims of Destiny

Kronos rose, an evil smile on his lips as he admired the golden sword in his palm. He held the blade up to look at himself, fixing his hair as he squinted through the blood. He stared himself in the eyes afterward, glowing vibrantly.

Kronos screamed, dropping to his knees and clutching his head. Blood poured out of his nose, dripping over the floor and his clothes, mixing with the blood of the recently fallen Demigod next to him. He tugged at the hair of his vessel, writhing in agony, throwing his head back as he shrieked.

And then he became still, slumping on the floor next to Percy. When he awoke, someone was holding his arms carrying him. He jerked away, landing on the floor, gasping and shuddering. Luke looked around him, panicking as he saw all the people surrounding him.

The Gods towered over him, along with several Demigods, including Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. His head whipped around quickly, even as Annabeth and Thalia got ahold of him once more. Red caught his vision, and suddenly he was staring at a dead body.

The body of his soulmate, who he had watched himself kill. Luke whimpered, sagging to his knees, pulling the girls down with him slightly, before they dragged him back up.

"Please." He whispered. A single, small word, hardly audible. His head was ducked down in misery, hair falling into his eyes as he stared blankly at the ground.

"Please what, traitor?" Thalia spit. Luke winced.

"Please kill me."

"Oh-oh, you think you're getting off that easy? After all you've done-"

"Thalia! Be quiet!" Artemis scolded. "Though I can't say I disagree. Father?"

Zeus leaned down from his throne. "Death seems to easy for the crimes you have committed, but I haven't heard such pain within a voice in centuries. Why do you wish to be slayed, traitor?" Zeus said, voice carrying easily across the giant room, even as he spoke quietly.

"I killed him." Luke whispered.

"You have slain many. What is one more to you?"

Luke closed his eyes, tears dripping down his face for all to see. He was such a failure. Somehow, he had managed to throw Kronos off before, but not before he could keep him from killing Percy, the only thing that could make his life worth something again.

Why hadn't he been able to do it? Wasn't that why he had join Kronos? Because he believed he was broken? That he didn't deserve a soulmate, and would never be ready for one?

 _He was useless._

"Please just kill me. I killed him. It hurts so much." _Why hadn't he been able to just hold on for one more second? Just enough to take off his armor and hit his Achilles Heel. And then he could have saved Percy._

"Answer me." Zeus demanded.

"Father," Thalia spoke softly. "Look at his wrist." Cautiously, Thalia grabbed Luke's hand, brandishing it for all to see. _Percy Jackson_ it read. "Nico, check Percy."

Looking like the plague would catch him if he did, Nico reluctantly walked over to Percy's cold body, flipping his wrist, where it read _Luke Castellan_ in cursive writing.

"I wasn't able to save him. Please. I'm so sorry. Please just kill me." Luke became completely limp. Thalia and Annabeth set him gently on the floor, where he stayed. He had no fight left in him.

"Father?" Thalia asked softly. Everyone turned to look at Zeus.

"He has committed horrible crimes and should be punished-"

"Percy wouldn't have wanted that." Annabeth broke in. She didn't care if she was cutting off Zeus. Percy was her best friend, she would be damned if she didn't stand up in his place when he couldn't. "Percy gave his everything, always. All he ever wanted was a soulmate. I don't know whether or not he would have been able to make the choice on whether Luke deserves to die or not, but...if he do, we do it quickly, painlessly if possible, and we give him a proper burial, and a grave, somewhere." Annabeth finished, standing tall, even when she wanted to shrink from her mother's piercing gaze.

"He has been the cause of countless deaths-"

"Brother." Poseidon said. "Please. For my son." It was so softly spoken, it was a wonder they all heard it. Zeus grumbled something about being interrupted, and nodded slowly.

"Fine. He shall be killed painlessly, and receive a proper mourning, body undamaged." Zeus raised his hand, but Hera grabbed it softly. "What is it with everyone-"

"Zeus. Not while Perseus' body is still in the room. Can't you see it's killing him to be around it?" Hera gestured to Luke, who hadn't moved. Zeus sighed.

"I shall handle it, brother." Poseidon said, stepping off of his throne, shrinking to human size as he walked. He gave Luke a stare filled with pity, before picking up the body of his son and walking away. Luke visibly sank further into the ground as Percy was moved away.

"Thank you." He whispered, looking up at Zeus. Such pain filled his blue eyes, clouded with tears, that Zeus halted for a moment.

"Why did you cross over, Vessel?" Zeus asked, leaning on his arms.

"I thought I was broken. My mother had never found her soulmate, no writing ever appeared. I thought the same was for me. I thought I would never gain a soulmate. I was broken." Luke's voice filled the room, a voice of misery, of longing, of regret.

"When did you discover young Perseus as your other half?"

"Shortly before I slaughtered him." Luke said in a monotone. Several of the Gods flinched.

"Were you in your right mind when you killed him?" Zeus pressed.

"No."

Zeus leaned back in his chair, wriggling his armor-clad fingers. "I believe we need to have a discussion in private. Everyone, if you will excuse us." There were noises of protest, Annabeth and Thalia needing to be almost dragged out of the room, but they left, slowly, until it was just Luke and Zeus.

Outside, they found Poseidon with Perseus in his arms, brushing through his hair gently. "Hades, brother?" Poseidon called, not bothering to look up. Hades walked forward, sitting besides his older brother.

"Is there nothing you can do for him?" Poseidon asked softly.

"Nothing I know he would be happy with."

"But there is something."

"Brothe-"

"Tell me, Hades."

Hades fell silent for a heartbeat. No one else dared breathe. "I can bring him back, but he will not be mortal. I could make him a reflection of the hunters, immortal, only fallen to battle, but, Poseidon, you must know that without-"

"I want him alive. I never got to spend time with him. He will be mad at first, but come time, he will come to terms. And he will have time. Please, Hades. I beg of you."

Hades rubbed his eyes. Eyes closed, he lifted one hand, placing it on Percy's cold temple. A moment later, Percy shuddered. Color slowly returned to his face, as his chest began to rise and fall.

"Do not come to me when you have regretted your decision." Hades spoke, his voice grave. Poseidon ignored him, holding his son tightly in his arms as he slept on.

The doors opened, and Zeus walked out. "He has been neutralized, and placed in a grave near the base of my daughter's tree. It is marked, you shall not miss it." Without giving anyone a chance to say a word, Zeus vanished.

* * *

Percy never expected to wake up. But when he did, the first thought that came to his mind was pain. A numbing pain, an ache in his chest that felt bone-deep. He sat up, rubbing the spot over his heart as he looked around. He was in the infirmary. Why was he in the infirmary?

Percy choked on his breath. Luke.

Tears sprung into Percy's eyes as he hobbled out of the infirmary, into the evening air. Annabeth was the first one who he came across.

"Percy!" She ran towards him. He grabbed her as soon as she was within reach, clutching her arms as his blurry vision made him blink furiously.

"Where is Luke, Annabeth? Why am I alive?"

Annabeth appeared speechless. "He's dead, Percy." She finally said after a long moment of silence. Percy stumbled back. That's what the ache was.

Percy ran. Away from her. Away from the camp. He wasn't sure where he was going, but when he finally looked up, blinking the tears away, he stood under Thalia's tree. He fell against the roots, sobbing his heart out. He wasn't sure how long he was there, but he was immune to the cold. Immune to everything around him.

Eventually, he looked up from his sleeve, wiping his nose, not bothering to stop the tear tracks. He noticed something out of place, and stumbled over to it. It was a grave. He sank to his knees at the base, staring at the gravestone.

Percy continued to sob. It hurt so much. It was irrational, but the ache in his chest made him long for someone who wasn't there.

Who would never be there.

Who couldn't be there.

Clutching his wrist, Percy cried himself to sleep, leaning against the stone marking the head of Luke's grave.

 _ **Here lies Luke Castellan.  
**_ _ **A warrior of fate,  
**_ _ **A victim of destiny.**_

* * *

*Ugly cries into stuffed shark*


	3. Survivors of Fate

Everyone needed a break. I needed a break. Oh, Chaos, this hurt me so much...I enjoyed writing this chapter, immensely.

* * *

Percy didn't know where he was. He didn't know who he was, either. He hadn't for so long. All he could remember was a face, with blond hair and blue eyes. He assumed it was connected to the strange name on his wrists. But nothing else. That was all he knew. That, and he had to carry an old lady across a river.

Percy shot up in his bed, head moving around wildly. Where was he? Where was the old lady?

Cautiously, he stood. He slowly walked out of the building, which he had to guess was some type of medical center. It was bright outside, about midday. The random campers walking around, staring at him, made him feel slightly self conscious, causing him to tug on the sleeves of his orange shirt.

 _Why are so many people wearing purple?_ It was a weird thing to notice, but he noticed weird things a lot. Wasn't sure why, just kinda...happened. In fact, he knew nothing about himself, besides his name. He turned in circles, searching for something that was familiar. This must have been where he had ran with the old lady. And then he was in a river and...something happened. He wasn't sure what. Then he woke up.

Percy stepped cautiously. He turned around, and almost jumped out of his skin when _a fucking ghost passed through him!_ He shuddered violently. From what, he wasn't sure.

"Vitellius get you? He does that, I think he just liked freaking people o-" Percy turned around, towards the speaker. He froze.

"Percy." The man breathed.

"You're...you're the one I remember." Percy whispered. "Why do I remember you and nothing else?" The man seemed frozen, unable to move.

"Percy!" The man moved forward suddenly, and Percy found himself being picked up as the person picked him up and twirled him around. Percy squaked, alarmed, hanging on for dear life and not letting go when he was set down. He felt nice like this, it felt natural.

The man leaned his head down until his forehead was touching Percy's. "I can't believe you're here…"

"You-you're Luke? Luke Castellan?" Percy whispered. Luke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, yes, that's me...Percy, do you not remember?"

"I remember you...slightly. Your name is on my wrists for some reason. But everything else is just blackness." Percy had to crane his neck for this whole forehead-touching-thing to work, but he okay with that. Right now, he didn't want to leave the safe cocoon he was in.

"That isn't good...You don't remember anything? At all?" Luke's breath fanned onto Percy's face, but Percy found, oddly enough, that he didn't mind nearly as much as he thought he should have.

"I remember your face. But no, nothing." Percy said softly. Luke told himself it was not okay to cheer at the fact that Percy remembered him.

"You need to see Reyna." Luke said, even though he was extremely reluctant to leave where he was now. He didn't think he would be able to let Percy go now, willingly or unwillingly.

"Do I have to go now?"

Luke smiled. "I think we can wait another moment. C'mon, let's go back to the infirmary for a minute." Luke grabbed Percy's hand, gently pulling him along. Their hands fit perfectly together, filling both of them with a sense of right.

"Why is your name on my wrist?" Percy finally asked, once they had reached the room Percy had woken up in.

Luke smiled, and brought up his left hand, showing it to Percy. "For the same reason your name is on mine. You're my soulmate, and I'm yours." Luke said quietly, a happy little smile on his face as he linked their hands together.

"S-soulmate?" Percy stuttered, staring at their hands. Luke nodded.

"Yeah. We're meant for each other. Fate decided it."

"Oh."

Luke titled Percy's head up. Percy was shocked stil.

"What does that mean?" Percy whispered.

"Anything you want it to, Percy." Luke whispered back, slowly lowering his head. Percy wasn't sure why, but he raised himself to his tiptoes, pushing himself up.

Their lips met, and Percy could have sworn he could stay in this moment forever.

* * *

"How did you end up here, if you were at the other place for so long?" Percy asked. They sat atop a hill, staring at the starry night. They had already visited Reyna, or had tried to. She had been busy and told them she would talk to them at a later date, so they had left, and spent the rest of the day together happily.

Luke sighed, intertwining his fingers with Percy's on one hand, and petting his hair with the other. Percy lay against his chest, his back to him. Luke had taken the time to tell the story of their lives, stupid piece by stupid piece. He couldn't believe Percy hadn't stared at him in fear, or had scooted away, but he had merely listened and snuggled closer.

"After you were found dead...I begged for them to kill me. I didn't want to live without you. They had this long conversation, I don't remember most of it, but apparently something I said was off, because Zeus made everyone leave, and then it was just me and him.

"He told me that I could live, under some conditions. That I didn't have to die. At the time, I had no reason to live, but I listened anyway. He told me there was another camp, one that everyone at Camp Half-Blood didn't know about, seeing as it was on the other side of the country. He told me I could come here. I could start fresh, and help out with the camp.

"I'm not sure why I agreed. But I'm so happy I did. You have no idea how much I've missed you, every day. How much I hated myself for not being able to save you. But you're here now...I don't I'll ever be okay with you not being in my arms from now on." Luke admitted, burying his nose into Percy's hair.

Percy smiled, bringing Luke's hand up to kiss the back of it. "I think I'm okay with that." Percy whispered. Luke smiled, and kissed his cheek. Percy looked down at their hands, his name and Luke's right next to each other. The sight made him smile widely.

The two sat together, enjoying each others company whilst they could, staring at the stars as numerous campers shuffled about, minding their own business.

They were happy, for the first time either of them could remember.


End file.
